As one skilled in the aircraft turbine engine technology appreciates, it is abundantly important that the weight and size of the hardware in the exhaust nozzle is held to the minimum in order to assure that the thrust to weight ratio is optimized. Of course, it is equally well known that due to the aircraft and engine configurations, the size of the hardware is dictated by the aircraft manufacturer. In aircrafts that utilize vectoring nozzles, this is particularly true because these aircraft are typically made for the military and the performance of the aircraft is of the utmost importance.
In order to meet these goals and reduce actuator size, we have found that we can provide a nozzle actuation system that locates the actuator so that its load is tangential to the attached bell crank arm. Additionally the link interconnecting the other bell crank arm is oriented so that it is substantially normal to the convergent flap at the maximum loading condition and a pressure balancing hood is attached to the forward convergent flap hinge point. This nozzle actuation system made in accordance with the teachings of this invention affords the following advantages over the heretofore known nozzle actuation systems.
1. The systems horsepower requirements are lowered. PA1 2. The distortion on the convergent flaps is minimized and the throat area remains more constant. PA1 3. The vertical loads on the convergent flap's forward hinge is reduced. PA1 4. Because of the reduction in flap distortion, this invention reduces the friction in the convergent/divergent hinge. PA1 5. The load distribution is more even than heretofore known systems with a consequential load improvement on the supporting duct structure.